Truth, Lies, Love and Death
by K.Le-i-gh.B
Summary: Her life was ruined, envied by most, and now she lives in chaos, trying to peace her life together. He had an intended, but she disappeared, and now centuries later he still has hope. R
1. Evils Taunting Trickery

**Verita, Mentire, Amore e Morte.  
**(Truth, Lies, Love and Death(

**By: Katie-lee Brady**

**Summary:** Her life was ruined, envied by most, and now she lives in chaos, trying to peace her life together. He had an intended, but she disappeared, and now centuries later he still has hope.

**Full Summary**: She doesn't know the full extent to her past... her life... she doesn't even know what she is, but one things for – she is very different!

He is a vampire with many secrets... no one but him himself and a selected few know the truth about him.

'_They'_, are searching after him and her – reasons unknown... but they are the holders... the key to everything – her life, his awareness.

Evil! Has a way of covering the light with dark... Is able to find out before good... and now... It is searching for what it lost before '_they'_ can find it, and use it to set all things right again...

But at what price must each pay before getting what they want? How far will each go? But at the end, is it; was it... all of it... worth it?

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon... I own nothing, and do not claim to pretend to own anything or any part. So please, DO NOT SUE!!

**Genre:** Everything... Romance, Humour, Drama, Mystery, Supernatural, Fantasy, Tragedy, and maybe something else... but they are the main ones... haha... :)

**Rating:** So far M. If I do decide to write something outside that rating, I will mention something in advance since chapters are going to be, hopefully, planned in advanced.

**Chapter 1:** Evils Taunting Trickery

_**+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+**_

"Attention, Attention," The King said tapping his butter knife to his wine glass.

He was a man of great stature and respected by many far and wide. He had long platinum white hair that was tired in a low tail with two twisted plats hanging from his face down the front of him. His height was quit tall and his build was muscular. He had tanned skin and big green empowering turquoise eyes. He was wearing a white robe with gold trimmings and sash. He was standing in the middle of the main table with his wife standing next to him to support him.

His wife, the peoples Queen, had long silver hair that was done in an odd style; two pigtails that held at the top like balls. He had creamy white fair skin and warm silvery blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress with gold trimmings.

Once all noise was seized and there was total silence, The King continued with his speech. "I would like to thank you all for coming to this joyful party to celebrate the joining of the Royal Moon Family to the Vampyre Nation." He paused to look to the left of him where his daughter was. "The joining of my fair daughter Serenity," he motioned to her, "to the Vampyre Endymion," which he motioned to at the end of the room, "heir to Lord Dracus Duncan McCloud," who was seated next to his son, who stood to bow. "Together they shall unite and bring many good things to the Kingdom." He paused to let the people clap and cheer in rejoice. "Now eat, dance, drink, enjoy yourselves," he shouted as the music began to play again. And as he finished the people cheered once more and continued to enjoy the celebration.

"Mummy, why do I have to be engaged so young? Can't we wait?" A miniature version of the Queen said to the Queen. Though she had lighter, more silvery eyes.

"Because my darling, daughter Serenity..." the Queen smiled to her daughter, "The people need hope, and right now in this dark time, an engagement is the perfect way to lift people's spirits."

"..." Serenity half smiled to her mother. Lowering her head, unsure of what to say. Deep down she knew this was her duty as the Princess, and that one day she was to be married. But she was brought up on fairytale books, with happy endings; Princesses who marry their Prince charming; their true loves. Something that she wished would happen to her; but knew never would. This marriage was already arranged before she was even born.

Immediately the Queen gasped, "Do you not like Endymion? I thought you two got along so well..." she sounded worried. He voice nervous and anxious at the same time; for every time Serenity and Endymion spent time together, they looked like they enjoyed each others company… or at least Endymion looked like that.

"Mother... mama," Serenity tried to calm her mother down, "It's not that... it's just... I'm still only young... and you and papa are going to be around for awhile to come... so I just... I dunno..." she tried to think, but her mother's hysteria's and breathing was worrying her.

"Oh Serenity," her mother took her into a tight hug, "That may be so... but like I always say... nothing is what it may seem... and one day, maybe tragically your father and I may pass... and for good measure, you have your intended... so there is no need to be concerned about the whole thing... everything will be right..." she tried to convince her daughter… but more so herself, for she knew what was to come. As the Queen, you are gifted with sight of your kingdom… past, present, and even future.

"But mother... you speak as if something has already happened?" Serenity sounded confused. For quiet some time now her mother had been acting different… but she could never understand why. It was so sudden.

"What?" her mother pulled serenity back at arm's length, "I assure you, nothing is ever going to happen... at least not for a very long time, so please enjoy the night... and say hi to Endymion for me," she smiled as she looked over Serenity's shoulder.

When Serenity followed her mother's gaze, she saw Endymion heading her way. He looked just like his father; A very dark and mystical pair. They had olive toned skin, dark ebony black hair that was always unruly and piecing dark, midnight blue eyes. As she glanced back at her mother... there was nothing but the air.

"Evening my fair Princess," Endymion said as he bowed himself to show his respects to Serenity. At the same time he pulled out his un-thorned rose from his tuxedo pocket and handed it to her.

Serenity put on her best smile and turned to wards him, taking the rose, "Good evening yourself, my Lord McCloud." She gave him a nice little curtsey of her dress.

"Please Princess, call me Endymion," he gave her a dashing smile. Slowly creeping closer to her.

Even though his father had always taught him to be mysterious and never allow people to read him, or his feelings, he could never hide them from Serenity. From the very first moment he met her, she ignited something in him that wanted him to prove himself to her. But he always got the same reaction from her, like she didn't have the same feelings, and her mind was always pre-occupied.

Serenity gave him a smile, "Then I must insist you call me by my first name."

Endymion could not help but let a small laugh out, "my Princess is so young, yet so intelligent and free for an 8 year old." He then went serious again, "But it is not my place just yet to call you that, so let me be content on calling you _my_ princess."

Understanding by what he meant, Serenity nodded her head, "very well, Lord Endymion."

Suddenly the music changed to a new rhythm, "may I have this dance, Princess?" he bowed, extending his hand towards her.

"Certainly," Serenity replied as she dropped the rose on the table near her, and accepted Endymion outreached hand.

When Serenity's hand touched his own, he grabbed hold of her other one and instantaneously, they begun to dance to the rhythm. Twirling and spinning as they danced. Pausing ever so second to catch their breaths, and then moving once more again.

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

As the Queen spoke to her daughter, she almost let the horror if what she saw control her. Her daughter was getting closer to the truth. Surely she knew something was happening. But Serenity caught her off guard when she said that it sounded like something had already happened. How was she to talk her way out of it? But at that moment, over her daughter shoulder she saw Endymion making his way over, eyes intent on Serenity.

"What?" she pulled her daughter to arms length, "I assure you, nothing is ever going to happen... at least not for a very long time, so please enjoy the night... and say hi to Endymion for me," she smiled as she saw serenity following her own gaze that was set upon Endymion.

When her daughter was not looking at all, she let go of Serenity and made her way hastily over to her husband that was currently seated with Dracus Duncan McCloud.

"Good evening Lord Dracus McCloud," The Queen spoke smoothly as she took a seat next to her husband.

"Evening my Lady Queen of the Moon," he bowed his head.

"Lord Dracus was telling me of the many things Earth has to offer," the King mentioned the conversation to his wife as she sat.

"Glorious, isn't it," she said as she looked over to her daughter, "They make such a gorgeous couple, do they not?" she glanced back at the other two men.

"Certainly," Dracus said, "And may I express my many thanks for this humble opportunity you have so graciously given us Vampyre's."

"Hush," the King silenced him, "it was meant to be. Your son was marked as my daughters intended by the gods," he explained, "but if I may say so myself, this is a very good pairing. Many good things have already come from this pairing, and many more, still to come."

"Yes," The Queen started, "my husband is right. Plus this in itself presents many opportunities."

Dracus expressed his happiness by smiling at the happy pair in front of him. For them the whole match making of soul mates was a natural thing. But for Dracus it was uncommon. He was from the Earth, where everything was different from the Moon. But his own son, a mere pureblood Vampyre from Earth, soul mate to the Silver Millenniums High Princess from the Royal family, from a long history of specified bloodlines, was something very overwhelming for him to cope with. Two different families of status joined together just because the 'gods' marked Endymion with the same mark that was given to Her Princess Serenity. It was ludicrous to him. There were many planets in the Silver millennium, plus many more galaxies, so how they were sure Endymion's mark was real, and wasn't just coincident? It was a mystery to him.

"If you will excuse us Lord Dracus," the King started, pulling Dracus from his thoughts, "I would love to continue this conversation later, but right now I wish to dance with my wife."

"Certainly your highnesses," he bowed his head. "Enjoy the night, business later."

With that, the happy couple left Dracus and joined in the dancing. Dracus sat contently and watched the celebrations unfold. But unconsciously his eyes fell upon his son dancing with Serenity. Everything he had taught his son went out the door when it came to Serenity. He was too relaxed and pre-occupied when it came to her, but she was too was pre-occupied… not with what was on Endymion's mind, but on her own. He noticed that the way Serenity looked at Endymion was not with the same feeling is son looked at her with. She held such questionable looks. Not that she did not like Endymion, but for what her life road was to take her.

'_A very intellectual girl you are, my sweet High Princess Serenity. Endymion is very luck to have been picked your intended… but you my dear, know more then you think. For you will be the holder, the key, and the only thing this world will have to hope for when it's time has come. But until then my little Princess, enjoy your youth. Enjoy your lovely life you live here… and may one day, when your time comes, you will shine bright in the dark.'_ Dracus thought to himself. As a pureblood Vampyre he was gifted with the sight of reading people. On Earth he could read anyone's minds, unless of course they were strong enough to shield their minds, but here on the Moon he was restricted, he could only read people by their facial expressions and gestures. And lately the Queen has been off guard, and her actions were very frantic… which of course the Princess read too, which made Dracus think that maybe something had happened, or was going to happen. Especial since they were keen to forward the marriage plans and make it all public. It was a known fact that the Moon royals were basically immortal, so the King and Queen marrying off their daughter so young was a mystery to him when they still had hundreds of year left to live… and the Queens sudden worry rung bells in his head. But who was he to question? Everything happens for a reason, and so what ever was to come, will come no matter what.

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

After the celebrations for the night, and the announcement of Princess Serenity's engagement to Lord Endymion Duncan McCloud, it was time for the Vampyre party to leave back to Earth.

They were there for a total of four days and three nights, but were needed back on Earth. As one of the last pureblood Vampyre families, many Vampyre's looked up to them for guidance and protection. It was known that purebloods held much more power then the usual Vampyre. They could not only read minds and have telekinesis skills, but were also gifted with special abilities that were unknown, unless told by the owner of the gift themselves.

It was morning and was time for Endymion and his father, as well as their small group of guards to leave the Moon back to Earth.

They were all standing in the room of the Silver gate, saying their good bye's to each other.

"I shall miss you my fair princess. But I hope our next meeting wont be too long away," Endymion spoke to his Princess before he left.

"I too, Lord Endymion, and until then, may the gods be with you," Serenity gave him a small curtsy of her dress.

Endymion could not help but laugh at the small Princess; she was so young and full of life. She still held onto her dreams and fantasy's… he admired her. He never wanted her to grow up. But all good things come to an end. That he knew… for his life was never one of good fortune… and hearing that he was her soul mate of a High princess made his happy, that such a boy like himself, that brought bad luck was such gifted with good fortune… but somehow, somewhere, deep inside him knew that this would not last, Like something was going to happen to take the Princess away from him… and unlike other times, he did anticipate the event, he took hold of the moment and expressed his feelings before it was too late… but he knew, that that in itself was a waste.

He Kissed Serenity's hand and moved to his fathers side, just in front of the Silver gate; the gateway between worlds. A teleporter if you will. Just as he tuned towards the gate, from the corner of his eye, he could see the sadness on the Queens and Princesses face. They too knew something was going to happen. But before he could say or do anything, his father had already pushed him into the porter, and was now standing in their own Silver gate room back on Earth.

"Well, that was eventful now, wasn't it son?" Dracus turned to his son.

"Yes, it was father. But I cannot help but think that something is going to happen."

"I too my son… but it is not our place… things will happen regardless, so enjoy now," he father said as he left the room.

Endymion stood there, watching the empty space his father once was. _'He too knew… but why did he not do anything? I just hope my fair princess is safe.'_ And with that he too left the room.

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

"My darling daughter, you cannot stay here in this room all day, come," The Queen spoke to her daughter.

"Yes, mother, coming," serenity said as she tore her eyes from the Silver gate and followed her mother out of the room.

"You seem sad my daughter… is it because you already miss Endymion?" he mother tried to make small talk, but curiosity also burnt through her words.

"Mother… I have a bad feeling—"

"Serenity,' he mother gave her a reassuring smile, "everything is fine… do not worry my daughter."

"But mother!" Serenity stopped, "I feel as though something bad is going to happen!" Serenity stressed, almost yelling.

The Queen paused and looked at her daughter, "my child," she gave a warm smile, "You are more then I could have wanted… then I could have suspected. You are gifted with things I never thought possible, and this I know. No matter what, it is your duty to look after the Silver Millennium. For you will hold the key…" the Queen then continued to walk on. Leaving the tensity of the talk, the air turned calm, as if nothing had happened between mother and daughter.

"Mother…" Serenity said under her breath as she watched her mother walk on.

"Hurry up Serenity."

"Yes mother," Serenity snapped out of her daydream.

"Now hurry up and put your nightgown on," The Queen spoke as they entered Serenity's bedroom.

Serenity then raced to her wardrobe and walked in. A minute later she walked out with her light pink nightgown on. Her mother was sitting upon her bed, waiting.

Serenity then quickly hopped into bed and pulled the covers over her.

"My darling daughter," her mother started, "sleep well and may you dreams be happy," she smiled, kissing her daughters forehead lightly.

"Goodnight mother," Serenity quickly said as she closed her eyes; anticipating the next day to come.

But hours had passed, and she was feeling sick. She could not sleep. She knew something was happening. It was too quiet. But just as she thought that, there was suddenly a big boom and many screams came following. The next thing she knew was that she was in her mothers arms, in a nasty smelling dungeon.

**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**

**Chapter Posted**: 9th April 2008

**A/N:** Okay, this is something new I wanted to do, so please don't be too harsh... I have planned a few chapters out already, so hopefully there won't be any 6 month delays in chapters... but that's not to say there won't be a wait on some. (Just some heads up)  
So please enjoy and please, take the time to review, because I will not continue posting unless I know there is someone reading. Thank-you.

Katie :)


	2. Birth and Reason

**Verita, Mentire, Amore e Morte.  
**(Truth, Lies, Love and Death)

**By: Katie-lee Brady**

**Summary:** Her life was ruined, envied by most, and now she lives in chaos, trying to peace her life together. He had an intended, but she disappeared, and now centuries later he still has hope.

She doesn't know the full extent to her past... her life... she doesn't even know what she is, but one things for – she is very different! He is a vampire with many secrets... no one but him himself and a selected few know the truth about him.

'_They'_, are searching after him and her – reasons unknown... but they are the holders... the key to everything – her life, his awareness.

Evil! Has a way of covering the light with dark... Is able to find out before good... and now... It is searching for what it lost before '_they'_ can find it, and use it to set all things right again...

But at what price must each pay before getting what they want? How far will each go? But at the end, is it; was it... all of it... worth it?

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon... I own nothing, and do not claim to pretend to own anything or any part. So please, DO NOT SUE!!

**Genre:** Everything... Romance, Humour, Drama, Mystery, Supernatural, Fantasy, Tragedy, and maybe something else... but they are the main ones... haha... :)

**Rating:** So far M. If I do decide to write something outside that rating, I will mention something in advance since chapters are going to be, hopefully, planned in advanced.

**Chapter 2:** Birth and Reason.

_**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**_

**Previously**: We leant about the High Princess of the Moon, Serenity, and her life… but it ended with Endymion leaving back to earth, and her waking up in a nasty dungeon with her mother.

_**+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+**_

"Mummy…" a small little voice broke the silence in the darkness. It was distressed and scared.

"Shhh… my baby, mummy is here," Another, stronger voice said quietly; soothing her daughter down.

"What is happening?" she asked her mother as she snuggled more into the warmth. "Where is father?" she shivered.

The Queen held her daughter for a moment. Thankfully there were alone in the cell they were in, but it was too dark for Serenity to see properly. The Queen on the other hand could see perfectly clear. It was in their blood to have 'power'. Unfortunately, due to the Moons nature, Serenity was not old enough to harness or awake her powers. "You are not silly, little on… but this is a scary time… I thought it wouldn't happen until years… but not even I can predict time."

"Mother?" Serenity held more tightly to her mother; more so for reassurance. "I can handle it. You have brought me up to be strong—"

"Serenity," her mother cut her off, "for that I am so sorry. You should, like any other person had, the opportunity to live life as a kid… but I brought you up too fast… but for that, what I tell you next, you must heed and promise me you'll try!"

Serenity nodded ferociously, "yes."

"Father is dead. The bad people I told you about, like the ones in the fairytales I read to you each night, they have captured us… father died protecting us… and I will die to protect you, which is why I give you this," she reached around her neck and pulled of her necklace, placing it around Serenity's neck.

"Mum…" Serenity questioned in a low voice.

"My necklace you always wanted… I want you to take good care of it. Around it is also our family's crest ring, so you will always have proof that you belong to the Royal Moon family… but inside the locket is a piece of paper. In there is a location of a man… if you do succeed to escape here, I want you to go there!"

"What about you?"

"Do not look, or come back for me! I want you to go straight there! I will do everything in my power to set you free… but this man will look after you until you have awakened your powers, and he will teach you as much as he can. But there will be more hard times! These people will stop at nothing to have you Serenity!"

"Why? Why?" Serenity stressed. "Why did they do all this?"

"Serenity, listen to me."

Serenity tried to look at her mother in the darkness.

"You are very special person! You hold the most precious thing in our galaxy! Therefore you are gifted with the most extraordinary powers. But as you grow up, you will learn that you will have to disguise yourself." She could feel serenity shaking, "But my darling, you must be strong! For everyone's sake, so one day you shall return to the crown and rule like you were meant to."

"And what of Earth? Endymion?" Serenity quickly blurted out.

A small smile graced the Queens lips, "they are safe, and you need not fear Endymion marrying someone else. You two have a connection, and as long as he can feel your life force alive, he will do everything in his power to find you. But he will not be the only one trying to find you… "

"Mother…"

_**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**_

_(Gasp) _A small woman shook as she sat up in her bed. _'Not again!'_ she thought as she threw the covers off her body and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She then made her way into her bath room and stood in front of the mirror. Her long golden locks were in disarray, and her skin was white. She turned the water on and splashed some onto her face. Slowly she raised her head back up and looked into her blue cornflower eyes that peered back at her. Slowly the water slid down her nose and cheeks and joined at her chin where they fell into the sink with little splashes.

"I hate this," she said out loud as she grabbed for her towel; wiping her face dry. "It has been HOW LONG? And I still have dreams about my past!" she then walked out of the bathroom, and bedroom into her kitchen. There she grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

"What is wrong? Bad dreams again?" a small feminine voice broke through the silence of the room.

From the girls spot, she jumped slightly, "oh, Luna! You gave me a fright!"

"Yes, sorry… but is it those dreams again serenity?" as the voice spoke, a black cat appeared in the moon light.

Serenity, the girl, fell silence, nodding lightly.

"And you still have no idea what triggers these dreams?" the cat asked again.

"Yes… oh Luna! Why does life have to be so hard? Why can't it go back to when I was a little girl living on the moon? I have been stuck here on Earth for years, and still I cannot get used to living here! It is horrible and cruel!"

"But Serenity?" the cat gave her a weird look, "Earth is nothing compared to what the Moon is like now. Those evil people have nearly destroyed me. It is only the hope of those who still live there that barely keep me alive. And I have faith in you Serenity, for you are the only one who can restore me back to my former glory! The glory of being the most magical and beautiful place in the universe!"

"But _WHY_, Luna? I have been stuck here since forever, and I have still not found Endymion, nor any of the last remaining Moon courts men! If it weren't for Jean-Bob who taught me to hide my identity and powers, plus the three Kou brothers who protected me after Jean-Bob died, I would have been captured! And still, I do not know why they continue to look for me! Why? It has been so long since Serenity the High Princess of the Silver Millennium and Moon has been seen, or heard, or Mentioned, or even _talked about_…" she gave up. One thing her and Luna had in common was they strong will for determination. Plus, Luna always had a reasonable explanation for _everything_.

"Because Serenity!" Luna started, "_You_ are special. You hold the only thing that can save the galaxy and the Silver Millennium. Plus, this evil knows you're still alive because I have not yet perished!"

"Luna, you are merely the spirit of the Moon inhabiting a plush cat doll. How can this evil connect you with me?" it was said rather sarcastically.

"_Because_," the cat dragged, "The very first moon people were born of me! And as more people came to the Moon, it was the true Moon people that became, and begun the Moon's Royal Family. And above all, it is _your_ blood line that resembles me the most! If you die, I will die much more then I am already. It is your life existence that is keeping me strong, and giving the Moon people hope!" Luna was almost yelling to get it into Serenity's thick head.

The blonde stood leaning on the kitchen counter, staring at the cat.

The cat sighed, "Which is why you are going to go back to bed, and pretend nothing more has happened. You will then wake up and pretend to be this Serena Tsukino the bank executive representative."

The blonde sighed, "But I don't know how much longer I can keep this life up. I am already losing my faith and hope Luna! I am afraid that I will never see, or get the chance to find anyone I am supposed to."

"Hush, Princess. As your guidance, I have complete faith in you. Like your mother said when you were in the dungeon, many hard times are to arise, and you will be the one to show courage and strength when the people have lost total hope."

"Luna…" the blonde's eyes started to boil over with tears.

"Hush, go back to bed… these dreams are starting to take their toll on you." The cat noticed.

"Yes, Luna." The blonde then placed the cup in the sink and went back into her bed room, where she hopped back into bed and fell asleep within minutes.

_**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**_

The next morning when Serena woke up, she got ready and headed into work like any other normal day. Breakfast, shower, work clothes that consisted of a skirt, blouse and jacket, plus heels, always a must.

On her way, she couldn't help but think over the night and what had happened. _'It has been so long since I last dreamt about my past… so what does this mean?'_ she thought to herself as she looked out of the company's car's window. _'Last time this happened, there was an attack; both here and the Moon. But it was also at a time when things changed… so it could have been anything that triggered them,_' she sighed as the car pulled up at the bank – 'Tutsunagi Empire Bank' – the place where she had been working since she could remember.

She was the banks executive consultant. Her job required her to sit at a desk, and travel; mainly doing transfers and logistics. It was an alright job; flexible hours, and it gave her a chance to meet a lot of people; but like all jobs, it gets boring after awhile.

As she walked through the front doors at 9 o'clock on the dot, she was instantly hit with one of her personal secretaries.

"Miss Tsukino," the man started, "Urgent! Mr. Tutsunagi wants you in his office ASAP! Like right now!"

Serena looked at her secretary. He was one of the men she trusted her life with, a man who protected her when she was younger. He had long silver hair that was always in a low ponytail, and big lime green eyes. His skin was tough, but a creamy colour. He always wore a light blue suit with a darker blue shirt underneath and red tie with white shoes. "Thank-you Yaten, I'll go there right now," Serena answered.

"Also," he spoke again, getting closer this time, "Seiya has got the results back, plus the information on the Wann case."

Serena looked at him, understanding completely what he said, "Thank-you. I shall talk to Seiya later today. Make a schedule."

Yaten bowed and ran off. Serena on the other head headed straight to the elevator.

"Good Morning Miss, which level?" the elevator clerk asked.

"Top, thank-you," she replied.

"Do you have the classifications?"

"Certainly," she answered as she pulled out her ID badge that had a special sign and signature classifying her to the top level.

The clerk nodded and inserted a key that lighten up the top floor button and the doors closed. Slowly it went up. When it reached the top floor the doors opened to reveal a large, dark room. All floors were basically the same, with white marble and gold trimmings, but the top floor was different. There was only a select few who were allowed at the top; and Serena was one of them. She was the executive manager; therefore she made many decisions about the company with Mr. Tutsunagi.

As she stepped out of the elevator, the room lit up with shallow lights. She continued to walk forwards until she came to a desk, "Mr. Tutsunagi?" Serena spoke strongly, not letting her fear take over her. One thing about the boss, was that he was a Troian; a Russian demon of the night.

"Ah! Serena," he turned in his chair towards her, his smooth voice reaching towards her; placing his elbows on his desk. He was a man of beauty with long sun kissed hair and golden eyes. He was a charmer and brought many women to doom. He never killed, but enjoyed feeding off their fear. Everywhere he went it had to be cold and dark.

"You wanted to see me urgently about something?" she inquired getting straight to the point.

"Arg, yes," he stood up, grabbing a folder from his desk with him, "I have a new job for you."

Serena watched him walk over to her, handing her the folder, "what is it?" she asked as she flicked through it.

"A very notorious business man is buying a company that goes threw us. In order to buy this company they need our information of the company. So I'm sending you to go to this meeting with the paper work to release the information, and sign over everything to this man."

"Which company?"

"Some energy company."

"Where?"

"As a matter of fact, it's across town, about a two hour drive."

"Well, that's a plus," Serena let a small, sarcastic laugh out.

"Yes, it is," Mr. Tutsunagi come closer, "has any one told you that you have the prettiest smile?"

"Mr. Tutsunagi," Serena started, "this is highly inappropriate."

"Like always, but _I can_ treat woman good without scaring them. Just let me prove it."

"Yes, I'm sure you can, but you're my boss."

He simply smiled at her, "The meeting is in two days. All the details are in the folder."

Serena bowed, "very well."

"And take care."

Serena smiled as she turned and left the office towards the elevator.

"Which floor?" the clerk asked.

"9th, thank-you," she smiled as she looked through the folders.

_Ding_ – she got out of the elevator and went straight into her office. As she got there, she stopped at Yaten's desk first, "can you please call up all the information on this account, and tell me what it's all about." She dumped the folder on his desk.

"Yes, certainly," Yaten quickly answered, "what's it all about?"

Serena looked at him, "That's why I want you to get all the information for me," she smiled, "All I know is that this company sold out to some big time businessman."

"Oh, okay then. I'll have the information by when?"

"As soon as possible. Hopefully before tomorrow night."

Yaten nodded, "done!" and went straight to work.

Serena on the other hand walked straight into her office. It was a large spacious area with a bookshelf and sofa, as well as her large mahogany desk in front if a large window. Taking a seat, she grabbed her office phone and hit speed dial.

"_Hello?"_ came an answer on the second ring.

"Seiya, its Serena. Yaten told me you have the files on the Wann case, as well as the results."

"_Yes… umm when did you want me to get them to you?"_

"Where are you now?"

"_At work," _he said sarcastically_, "I get off at 12 for lunch, wanna meet then?"_

"Fine, I'll meet you at Pino's."

"_Okay. I'll see you then."_

"Okay. Bye." With that Serena hung up the phone and turned in her chair. It was morning, and lunch seemed like hours away. She took one last look into out of her window, and turned back towards her desk, intent on working.

_**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**_

'_Where the hell is Seiya?'_ Serena complained to herself as she waited in front of Pino's for Seiya. It was ten past twelve and Serena was starving.

"Serena!" she heard from afar.

She turned to see where the voice was coming from, "Seiya!" she yelled back across the road, "get your ass over here! I'm starving!" As Serena watched him cross the road, she couldn't help but admire his long black hair that was fixed in a pony tail. He was wearing one of his famous bright red suits and red shoes. Under his jacket he wore a deep marine blue shirt and mustard yellow tie.

Seiya ran across the road and stood next to Serena, "shall we then?" he motioned towards the doorway.

"Do you have the stuff?" she asked looking straight into his royal blue eyes.

"Yep," he patted his jacket, "everything."

"Then let's go eat!" Serena said happily as they entered the restaurant.

"Welcome to Pino's," the cute little waitress started, "do you have a reservation?"

"No. We would like a table for two," Seiya looked at Serena, "preferably outside or somewhere quiet."

The waitress gave a small smile, "certainly, I know just the place, please follow me."

They followed the waitress through the crowed room outside; from there she took then down a small walkway towards the large open garden where she gave then a table for two in the corner where it was quiet, "when you are ready to order, wave down one of the waitresses."

"Thank-you," both Seiya and Serena replied. When they were alone they both got down to business.

"So, do you want the good news or the bad news first?" Seiya posed the first question.

"Am I going to like either of them?" Serena gave a weary glance towards him.

Seiya simply shook his head, "nope. You _ain't_ gunna like either of them."

_**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**_

_**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**_

**Chapter Posted**: 13th April 2008

**Edited:** 27th April 2008

**A/N:** Okay, so far, I know there is HUGE gap between the two chapters, but I promise, many things will be mentioned, and answers when those later chapters come out because they will fill in the blanks. But until then, please be patient… and enjoy!

Katie :)


	3. Mysteries of ones life

**Verita, Mentire, Amore e Morte.  
**(Truth, Lies, Love and Death)

**By: Katie-lee Brady**

**Summary:** Her life was ruined, envied by most, and now she lives in chaos, trying to peace her life together. He had an intended, but she disappeared, and now centuries later he still has hope.

She doesn't know the full extent to her past... her life... she doesn't even know what she is, but one things for – she is very different! He is a vampire with many secrets... no one but him himself and a selected few know the truth about him.

'_They'_, are searching after him and her – reasons unknown... but they are the holders... the key to everything – her life, his awareness.

Evil! Has a way of covering the light with dark... Is able to find out before good... and now... It is searching for what it lost before '_they'_ can find it, and use it to set all things right again...

But at what price must each pay before getting what they want? How far will each go? But at the end, is it; was it... all of it... worth it?

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon... I own nothing, and do not claim to pretend to own anything or any part. So please, DO NOT SUE!!

**Genre:** Everything... Romance, Humour, Drama, Mystery, Supernatural, Fantasy, Tragedy, and maybe something else... but they are the main ones... haha... :)

**Rating:** So far M. If I do decide to write something outside that rating, I will mention something in advance since chapters are going to be, hopefully, planned in advanced.

**A/N:** Okies, in this chapter I am introducing a few characters and creatures, so at the end of this chapter, for any references, there is a little bit of info on each character and creature… okies doke! :P

**Chapter 3:** Mysteries of ones life

_**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**_

**Previously**: We leant about the High Princess of the Moon, Serenity, and her life… she wakes up in a dungeon with her mother, and she gives her daughter something. Inside is the location to man. But more importantly, we learn of Serena Tsukino. Serenity's earth identity. We also meet character; Luna (the moon spirit that inhabits a stuffed cat doll), Seiya (some one to Serena), Yaten (Serena's secretary) and Mr. Tutsunagi (Serena's boss; who is also a Troian).

_**+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+**_

"So, do you want the good news or the bad news first?" Seiya posed the first question.

"Am I going to like either of them?" Serena gave a weary glance towards him.

Seiya simply shook his head, "nope. You _ain't_ gunna like either of them."

"Fine, tell me the good news first," serenity spoke as she flicked through the menu.

"Well," Seiya started as he too picked up his menu. "The Wann case in an absolute waste of time! Therefore all that time spent of trying to figure it all out, was in vein. And that pay packet… there's none. So now there is no need to worry about the financial mess it is in."

Serena looked up from her menu, "what do you mean?" she asked confused, "I thought this case was like…major… like something important was to it?"

"Well, yeah, that's what I thought too," he looked around, "but there is absolutely nothing. And best of all, the company sold off to some business. So they can deal with the financial mess," he finished as he moved away from Serena.

"Sold to whom?" Serena inquired. Okay, sure, knowing the business was a floozy after hearing it had something major about it was utterly annoying, but knowing that it sold… a business that was practically worthless, sold? Who would be stupid enough?

"Dunno, some big businessman. Don't know what they would want with a small electrical company… but hey, what ever turns 'em on," he laughed.

Serena was about to laugh, but something clicked, "small electrical company? Do you know who brought it and when it was sold?" Serena asked more urgently.

"Well it sold recently. As far as I know, your firm should be sending over all documents to the new owner. Why do you ask?" He had a brow raised as he inquired into Serena's interest in the case.

"Because I am the one signing over all documentation," she finished looking at him. "I got the case this morning. Apparently it is real urgent!"

"Look, Sere. I know it's your job and all, but don't do it! This businessman… I've heard he gets what he wants and he's a total brute! Say no to the job," Seiya tried to convince her.

"Yeah… I had no idea this was the same case…" her voice faded as she thought more about the case. _'Why would it be so urgent? Such a small company? Why would anyone want to buy it?'_ she thought.

"What do you mean?"

"My Boss wants me to sign over all documentation as soon as possible to this new owner… so I want to know what's up! But as you say, why would some big businessman buy a small company? I'm sure you missed something. There _is_ something about that company. Why else would they want it…? But I don't know what it could possibly be!" Serena stressed as she thought over the situation.

"Look, I'll do more research. Can you delay your business trip?"

"No I can't. But don't worry; Yaten is doing research into the case as well. I gave it to him this morning."

"Then come over tonight after work. I have loads more research on the base computer," Seiya suggested.

"Yep… but I want to know who the buyer is! Some big business man isn't going to cut it!" Serena wanted to scream out in stress and throw her fists around, but since she was in a public place she controlled herself.

"Well… I dunno if you still want it… but do you want the rest of the news?" Seiya asked cautiously.

Serena just looked at him. Taking a death breath she answered, "Sure. What could possibly be worst?"

Seiya just looked at her.

Serena sighed, "Just tell me."

"Well the results came back from those swabs you brought back from that last fight a couple of weeks ago… and you aren't gunna like it one bit," Seiya went quiet after a moment.

"Tell me Seiya, or I will get angry!" Serena tried to stay calm.

"Well, there were definitely two types of demons there. Dryads and Bogies, maybe even Doppelganger's." Seiya was looking Serena straight in her eyes; every word serious as ever as he spoke them.

Serena just looked at him, "correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't Dryads little nature spirits that preside over the forest? And Bogies… by nature, they are harmless ghosts… so why would they be attacking anyone?"

"Yeah…that's what I thought," Seiya gave her a weird look. "I thought that too… but there were remnants of soil that I am yet to locate… and the bogies have unique salvia that was left at the scene… so there is no mistaking."

"Do you have a theory?" Serena raised a brow.

"Astrate!" Seiya shrugged. "I mean the real, true Astrate," he gave Serena a hard look to emphasize his point. "I have been asking around, and it is said that she went missing a few years back. And that coincides with all these spirits and ghosts acting differently."

"So… Astrate huh… you think she's doing this for some sort of revenge… or someone is forcing her to use her powers over the Spirits of the dead?"

Seiya looked at Serena, "I don't know. Not many people know much… like their afraid… I have a bad feeling," he looked her right in the eyes and leaned closer, "I think this has something to do with you know who… the same person from all those years ago," he said in a low voice.

Serena just looked at him. She didn't know what to think… she wasn't even breathing. Just hearing him say it could be the same person from all those years ago made her scared. "Is it possible?" Serena whispered; her voice was broken.

Seiya nodded, "As I asked around, people kept saying that it was all the work of a woman… one of Satan's wives," he whispered back to Serena.

She just sat there; her eyes widening with fear. _'What… this can't be the same woman…'_ Serena thought as her mind tried to block out all those ugly scenes from so long ago.

"People are saying that all those years ago when she made a mess of our world, she was looking for something. And now they're all saying she is continuing after so long… like whatever she is looking for had made an appearance. That an opportunity for her to get it has arisen."

Serena swallowed hard, "but how?" she started to shake in her seat, "who… what else have you heard?" her voice was barely audible. If it wasn't for Seiya's super hearing, he would never have picked it up.

"I don't think we should discuss this here… you know, so publicly… come to the house after work," Seiya nodded as he continued to stared at Serena, "it'll be fine, she wont be able to find you alright. My brothers and I are here to protect you; nothing is going to hurt you!"

Serena just stared at him, "I think I have lost my appetite."

"That's fine, how about we go and get some ice-cream?" he suggested.

Serena just nodded and followed Seiya out of the restaurant.

"Excuse me," the waitress started, "Is it inadequate here?"

"No," Seiya turned to the waitress, "my friend here has lost her appetite."

The waitress nodded and let them continue on their way. Seiya had Serena in his arms as they walked. Serena on the other hand was too focused on trying to stop herself from shaking.

"Do your brothers know about this yet?" she managed to ask.

"No, they don't… I wanted to tell you first."

"Thank-you," Serena replied.

They continued on their walk to the small ice-cream stand that was in the local park and took a seat on one of the benches. There wasn't much talk, but Seiya could tell that Serena was really shook up.

"Hey don't worry so much. You're safe here… there are too many people here to narrow it down to you. Just make sure you keep your identity and power hidden… you'll be safe."

"Thanks Seiya," Serena nodded as she finished her ice-cream.

"It's fine… besides, we better be getting back to work. I'll see you tonight at the house, okay."

"Yep," she smiled as they parted their own ways.

_**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**_

"Oh good, Serena" Yaten spoke as he saw Serena coming out of the elevator, "just after you left for lunch, a man rung up. It was about the file you gave me, at first I didn't know what he was talking about, but after a few names and reading the file, OH MY GOODNESS! You wont believe it." He spoke fast as he followed Serena into her office.

"And?" Serena asked softly as she closed the door behind them.

"And?" Yaten nearly laughed, "That big businessman who brought that small company, his name is Darien Shields! No one knows much about him, but he only invests in things that are worth while. I took some time and read the file… the business was a floozy! There's nothing to gain by buying it… but the man that rung up was on Mr. Shields behalf, and was asking what reservations you have made for your trip. I said I have made none for you since it was like a two hour drive; therefore you wouldn't be staying over night. But then and all of sudden he said that he will send a flight ticket for you to catch a plain, plus all accommodation is taken care of. You will meet your driver, whatever, at the airport."

Serena just froze and looked at him… _'Where have I heard that name before?'_ she thought as she looked at Yaten, "and what are those reservations for accommodation? Where exactly am I going?"

Serena noticed Yaten swallow hard, "Mr. Shields wishes for you to stay at one of his many hotels. But the top floor will be all yours… and everything will be charged to him. Completely professional. But he said nothing about the location… he wanted an answer first. "

"Hmm…" she took a seat at her desk, "what do you think?"

"Well, I dunno… I'm not sure if he knows you… so if not, why go to all this trouble? If he doesn't know you then obviously there's nothing to be worried about… but I dunno…" Yaten couldn't really think of anything eligible to say. The whole thing was bizarre.

"Yes, your right… when did they want an answer?"

"They said they would ring later, when you got in."

"Fine," Serena thought for a moment, "I shall agree to his offer, only if I am allowed someone to come with me… Taiki… my personal assistant?"

Yaten looked at her, "alright, I'll tell them when they ring."

"Alright, oh and also, tell them I demand to know where I am going, or they can come here for the signing! Also, could you give me that file?" Serena asked before Yaten left her office.

Yaten nodded as he left the office and returned shortly after with the file in hand. "You can look over it as much as you like… but I couldn't find anything… there's no reason why someone of his statue would buy that company."

"Can you also send me what ever info you have on this Darien Shields?"

"Yep, already done," he said as he ran out of her office.

Serena sat at her desk looking over the folders, _'what is it that is so familiar with Darien Shields? That name… why would you buy such a company?'_

After a moment, she picked up her phone and dialled her 1st speed dial number.

After the third ring it picked up, "hello, Mr. Tutsunagi?"

"_Speaking,"_ a deep smooth voice replied.

"What is the reason for changing the signing location for that small electrical company?" she asked in a clam voice.

"_Hmm… yes,"_ there was a small laugh, _"Serena, trust you to be the first on my tail. But a man rung me a while ago and told me that his employer was stuck in another city and would not be able to get back in time. So he asked if you would be able to meet him there. This way you can sign the company over as soon as possible and they wouldn't have to wait longer."_

"Fine! Did they give you a location?"

"_Hmm… come to think of it, no. they just said they would take care of all flight tickets and accommodations."_

"Okay, thank-you sir."

"_Anything to make a customer happy,"_ he replied as he hung up.

Serena almost through the phone down. She hated travelling away from somewhere safe. But her job required her to travel, so it was only natural.

The rest of the day she continued to look over the folder and information on Darien Shields… but it all resulted in a failure to learn anything. It was like the man didn't exist. But she was sure she had heard the name somewhere…

_**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**_

'_6:30pm, grr,'_ Serena thought to her self as she looked at her clock. She had been so focused on trying to find something about this Darien Shields she didn't even notice the time. "Time to go," she said out loud as she closed off the program and turned off her laptop. She then put it in her specially made laptop hand bag and left her office. All the way to the elevator she felt disconnected; like someone was watching her… trying to get inside her mind… but it was a different feeling altogether. She's had people watch her, and had people trying to penetrate her mind… but this was different… like… she couldn't explain it. She just knew, that somewhere, someone was trying to locate her, and she had a very funny feeling she knew who that some one was.

Due to her feeling, she decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator. Some people called her crazy, or even weird for her method of thinking, but she trusted her instincts. And right now her instincts were telling her to stay alert and beware. She hadn't felt like this for awhile, but she knew that no matter how far she ran, she would never outrun the evil that lurked behind her; wanting her.

When she was in the basement she went straight her car and started it. She didn't leave straight away, but she sat there for a moment. She didn't exactly know why herself, but she knew she had to stay there for a moment before she left.

When her stomach finally felt at ease, she put her car in first gear and left the park. Once on the freeway her stomach started to jab of pain as it twisted itself around. She had an urge to speed things up, and that's exactly what she did. She put the paddle to the metal and didn't look back as she left the city. Once she was out side heading way out of town the feeling of uneasiness started to settle down; but there was still that twisting, knotting feeling that lurked in her gut. Keep her speed; she sped towards the outskirts coast to the forest where Seiya had told her to meet him; at the house.

The location was great because it was way out of town, and it was close to the coast. The house itself was more like a large cottage like house. All made out of timber and pure hard labour. It had the little green shutters and the wooden veranda all around it.

As Serena pulled into the driveway, she couldn't help but reminisce about the old days; the days when she first came to the house, and when she used to live there. Even though it was so many years ago, it felt like yesterday for Serena.

When the car came to a stop, she felt her stomach loosen, but there was still that knotting sensation here and there. Getting out of the car she paused and stared at the house. All along the drive way and around the house there was a shiny green luminesce light. For eyes that were gifted with sight of spell were able to see everything; but for those who were not gifted with sight of spell, all they saw was a forest. No house, no driveway… no nothing.

As she took a step forwards, her car was then consumed by the light. It was sad that they had to take such drastic measures like that to hide away their location; but it was the only way to stay safe. Even though she did not live there anymore, it still had to remain hidden since she had once lived there when the time for hiding was at its most importance. And since they, whoever were looking for her, did not find the cottage hidden amongst the forest, they kept it hidden and made it serve as a safe house whenever it was needed again.

"Sere, you're here, quickly now, in the house," Yaten said as he opened the door before she could knock.

"Yes, I'm coming," she replied as she picked up her speed and walked inside.

"Serena," Yaten stopped her as he closed the door, "Seiya told us." He spoke in a low voice. But it was enough to send a small shudder down her spine.

"Where are they?" she replied, trying to ignore the shudder.

"They're in the rumpus room," he said walking past her. She didn't need to follow to know where to go, but since they were heading the same way, she followed.

"Serena," Seiya nodded his head in acknowledgment as he looked back at the TV.

The rumpus room was much like a lounge room and dinning room smooched together. All the rooms in the house were white with a chosen window wall that was painted coffee. From the doorway, Serena could see Seiya seating at the head of the table facing the TV that was in front of him.

'_And it was still only recently that this has happened. No one can say for sure why these attacks are happening, or why they are so frequent, but one this is for sure; once we get to the bottom of it, you will surely know. This it Kelly Re from WWH; till next time.' _

With that Seiya turned off the TV and faced back towards Serena. Yaten had taken a seat across from his brother on his left and sat in silence.

"SERENITY!!" another voice broke through the silence.

"Taiki," Serena turned to the doorway to see the mysterious man standing there holding a silver tray. She was smiling, "it has been too long my friend." He had long chocolate coloured hair that was slicked back in a low pony tail and light blue, almost grey eyes. He was wearing a sugar yellow suit with white shoes, and deep marine blue shirt and light blue tie.

"Yes, yes," he put the tray down of the table and hugged her. "Oh, its so good to see you Serenity!" he kept her in his grasp for a few more moments then let her go, "care for some fresh made tea?" he motioned towards the tray he put down.

Serena just smiled at him, "yeah, for sure." She then took seat directly in front of Yaten on Seiya's right.

"Tea?" Taiki looked at the others.

"No," Yaten and Seiya said at the same time.

When Taiki finished pouring Serena and himself tea, he took a seat next to Serena and waited for something to happen.

"Well?" Serena looked around the table, "who wants to start?"

Serena noticed the way Yaten looked at his brother and Seiya nodded, "You know how that guy rung up about offering you accommodations for your business trip that is now taking place somewhere else?" Yaten started.

"Yeah, did he ring back?" Serena inquired. She was confused by the way he looked at Seiya, but she blew it off.

"Yeah," Yaten looked back at Seiya, "The plan has changed altogether." He looked back at Serena.

"What do you mean?" Serena inquired. She felt Taiki shift uneasily next to her and Seiya let a breath out, "guys?"

"Well you are to leave tomorrow night to get there Thursday morning. Since the city is far away, you will be required to stay there about a week. I told him that you demanded to know where the location was, and that you wanted company. He said that is fine for Taiki, but all he said was that they were stuck in Saint Laurance's; just outside the capital."

"Well that should be fine then. But what are you all keeping from me?" Serena looked at them all. They were all keeping something secret… obviously big if they were all keeping it.

"Look, don't worry Sere," Seiya took his eyes off Yaten to Serena, "We will protect no matter what."

"Protect me from what? This is just a business trip! Isn't it?" she looked at them all.

"Yes, but the city you are going to, and since you will be staying for maybe a week… anything could happen," Yaten replied to ease her somewhat.

"Maybe a week?" she lifted her brow to confirm her confusion.

"Well, you will arrive there Thursday morning, sign a few papers and send them away. But you have to wait there for confirmation just in case the files don't send. Therefore you will have to resign. It will take three business days… which means next week Wednesday the results and confirmation should come. If it's a goer, then we can leave," Yaten explained. "Therefore we will be staying at one of Mr. Shields top floor penthouses for the week. Since he is stuck ion the town too, he will be staying there as well."

Serena just looked at him, "and what's so dangerous about that?" she was utterly confused. "And what's this about 'us'? I thought I was taking Taiki?"

"Well, due to certain circumstances, we will all be coming with you," Seiya lifted his head to meet her eyes, "And as your bloodwarriors, we cannot let you go into enemy territory with out us! It's just too dangerous!"

Serena let a small nervous laugh out, "what do you mean enemy territory? Guys? What's going on?" her voice was breaking and she kept looking at them all, trying to get some sort of answer out of them.

Taiki put a hand on her shoulder and sent a small warm electrical volt through her to calm her, "After Seiya and Yaten told me about the case you were told to do, and how it was all one big mess, I did my own research after I heard who the person was who brought it."

"Sorry Sere," Seiya said, "I had to tell them _everything_."

Serena diverted her eyes between them, "and what did you come up with?"

"When you got here, you heard the last of the news," Yaten spoke, "more and more attacks are happening. No one can explain why the dryads and Bogies are behaving this way, but it's become a common sighting now. And although it said that no one knows who it is, they just won't speak up since it's… someone we thought we would never hear from again."

"And right now, the last sighting was in Saint Laurance's. Normally there is a few, then it skips town. But the sighting there was recent, so you will be in the middle of it," Taiki finished, still holding his hand to her shoulder to calm he down.

"This is why we are going with you. You and Taiki will be staying at the hotel penthouse, while myself and Yaten keep watch from somewhere around," Seiya explained the plan.

"Okay, and what of everything else?" she asked them; her voice squeaky and scared.

"Well," they all said at once.

"You act totally normal, like everything is fine dandy, while we look after you. If you are confronted by any dryads or Bogies, and you can't fight, just act scared. Don't fight. As your bloodwarriors we will look after you!" Seiya spoke slowly as he kept his eyes down and focused on the table.

"That means you too Taiki. You have to act normal as well," Yaten quickly added.

Taiki merely nodded.

There was an uneasy silence. There were many more things to be discussed as there were many more secrets… but one thing lingered in Serena's mind. "What if this _IS_ Agrat-bat-mahlaht?" Serena spoke in a whisper. "What if she knows about my identity? What if she has caught on? What if this is an ambush?" she wanted to sop, but it was all she count think of. This demoness has been worst then her worst nightmare. A nightmare she could never shake off. There was always something that made her remember of the evil demoness.

"Yes, it is true that there are rumours going around saying that these attacks are done by one of Satan's wives," Seiya started, "but no one knows for sure, nor which one of his many wives."

"Simply, it could be someone else," Taiki sent one last volt into her to calm her down as he got up from his seat. "Now, about this Darien Shields," he started to walk, motioning them to follow. "I did some research, and it is good that we have all agreed to come. This man is very mysterious. At first I thought he didn't exist. But I struck gold when I started to look into some of his other investments."

He had taken them down a hall, and turned left down another until they were at the far end of the house. The floor in the room was glazed timber. In the corner were two book cases and two white leather double seated couches. At the other further side of the room was a white desk that had a laptop sitting atop it. Taiki took a seat in front of the laptop and pressed a few buttons.

"Now, before I continue," he looked at Serena, "I need to know, what do you know about Darien Shields?"

Serena just looked at him, "I don't think I know him at all; but I have this feeling I do know the name somewhere."

"As I thought," he then brought up a file. "Darien Shields, at first I didn't know what exactly I was looking for, but as I looked through all of his business history, I realised that there is a connection. Every case that you have signed over that has something to do with governmental stuff; like that requires names and numbers of customers. He has had some sort of role in. Like the water companies, electrical companies, telephone companies, real estate; any company that holds mass storage of every single person. I don't know why, but I think he is looking for someone in particular. Already he basically owns half the world; either the whole business or just shares. But he is someone to be feared. A very powerful man."

"Well he doesn't seem to be that much of a threat to me," she said. Looking at the other two for support, but they all focused on Taiki.

"No, not if you think of him that way; professional. But his argh…"

"Extra curriculum activities?" Yaten suggested.

"Yeah," Taiki nodded his head, "He is a very notorious man to be very cunning and conniving and he always gets what he wants. But more to the point, he goes around with a few other names. All of which are known in the underworld to have some sort of significance to one particular wife of Satan's," he turned back to his computer, "Beryl is her name. There isn't much on her. But they are feared in the underworld, and no one _ever_ talks. I had a hard time even getting this simple piece of information."

"Beryl… isn't she the sister… more so then wife?" Yaten whispered as his eyes held on Taiki's.

"Isn't she the one that made a deal with Satan, that if she were to kill one of his wives, he would allow her to gain their powers?" Seiya asked.

Taiki nodded his head, "yep."

"What is your theory then?" Serena asked.

"I honestly, I don't know. But I agree with Seiya, Astrate is probably the most likely choose as a culprit for the recent attacks, but again, she is known to only haunt when someone has angered her. And her moving from town to town haunting just doesn't make sense either. So I must agree with Seiya again that someone must have captured her and are using her to use her powers. But again, who would do such a thing? So it may also be the works of Agrat-bat-mahlaht. But where this Beryl and Darien Shields come in… it's still unknown to me. No one is willing to speak up and share information." Taiki kept his eyes to the floor as he spoke.

Serena on the other hand had to hold onto Yaten for support as she tried to breathe. "How about you stay here tonight Sere?" Yaten suggested.

Serena just nodded.

"Don't worry; we'll take care of everything," Seiya tried to assure her. "Just go to sleep and we'll see you in the morning."

Serena just nodded as she let Yaten guide her to her old bedroom. Once she got there she assured Yaten she was right and closed her door. Her room was painted a light blue. Her curtains were the same colour and her carpet was a grey blue colour. Smack bang in the middle was a large dark oak bed with white bed covers. There was also a tall dark oak drawer and two single antique chairs. Opposite her bed was a door that led to her bathroom.

As she made her way towards her bathroom she pulled off her cloths and headed straight to her shower. "I need this,' she thought as she stood under the warm water. She could feel her muscles loosening. But she could still feel her gut lightly knotting and twisting. Once she was out she grabbed one of her old towels and made her way towards her wardrobe. There she grabbed one of her old cotton pants and singlet. Once dressed she lazily walked to her bed and hopped in. She couldn't explain why, but her body felt on guard. But even thought she felt on guard, like something was to happen, she tried her best to sleep.

_**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**_

**)(: **_**Dictionary, Reference, Guide**_** :)( **

_**Luna**_: Luna is obviously the moon, the spirit of the moon in this story. But she only appears before Serenity as a ghost or a black plush cat. She helps guide Serenity on Earth and reminds her of her mission. Although she is tough on Serenity, she does it because Serenity is known to give up when the going gets tough.

_**Mr. Tutsunagi:**_ He is Serena's boss, and head honcho guy at 'Tutsunagi's Empire Bank'. He is a Troian which is a Russian demon of the night. He doesn't kill, but he likes to lure pretty women into is grasp and making their worst nightmares come true; making them _fear_ for their lives.

_**Dryads:**_ Are female spirits of nature that preside over the forests. A Dryad is born with a certain tree species and a particular tree, which she watches over. If the tree is destroyed the Dryad perishes along side the tree. Normally it is vice versa, if the Dryad dies then the tree will too, but it depends on the relationship, and closeness she had with her tree.  
It is also known that a Dryad may punish mortals or other creatures if they somehow damage the trees or forests they preside in.

_**Bogie's:**_ Are mischievous but harmless spirits that live in darkness. They can be found living inside anything as long as there are areas of darkness. Bogie's favour places where people store goods which they no longer use, so a dusty attic can harbour a number of Bogie's.  
They try to be stealthful, but by nature they are clumsy. Most people find Bogies scary due to their actions, but they actually like to amuse themselves by hovering behind a persons back to create a feeling of uneasiness, as well as removing the blankets on the bed during a cold night.

_**Doppelganger:**_ Means double walker, which in normal terms is a duplicate of another person or creature. A doppelganger does not necessary have a blood relationship with its double. A doppelganger may therefore be either an astral projection or a ghost. Their true identity/form is unknown.  
Example: if it were able to get a hold of DNA, or a good look at whatever it wants to turn into, it could make a double by reforming its body, or display an astral projection or ghost. ie, grabbing a strand of hair from a pretty woman, it could transform into her, or create an illusion of her image.

_**Astrate:**_ Is a female demon and she is the Queen of spirits of the Dead. Therefore, what ever spirit or ghost lands in hell, she has complete control over. She may also gain control over earth bound spirits that are dead or spirits that are created.  
Unlike many demons that taunt for fun, she only haunts and uses her powers when someone has totally pissed her off and made her angry.

_**Kelly Re from WWH**_: Kelly Re is a news presenter. WWH is 'What We Hear'. Therefore, what we hear goes straight to you, the listeners.

_**Agrat-bat-mahlaht:**_ is apparently one of Satan's wives. She is also the demoness of whores. Not much is known about her… but since she is a wife of Satan, her powers are nearly unlimited and she may have much more power then just over Whores.

_**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**_

**Chapter Posted**: 3rd May 2008

**A/N:** Okay, so how do we like it so far? Is it making sense? lol, I hope so.

I have always wanted to do something like this, so yeah… in a way its my first time writing like this… so please don't be too harsh, lol :P

ALSO, the other chapters have been edited, and make a little bit more sense, lol :P

Katie :)


	4. The Haunting Past: Pt One

**Verita, Mentire, Amore e Morte.  
****Truth, Lies, Love and Death  
**By: Katie-lee Brady

**Summary:** Her life was ruined, envied by most, and now she lives in chaos, trying to peace her life together. He had an intended, but she disappeared, and now centuries later he still has hope.

She doesn't know the full extent to her past... her life... she doesn't even know what she is, but one things for – she is very different! He is a vampire with many secrets... no one but him himself and a selected few know the truth about him.

'_They'_, are searching after him and her – reasons unknown... but they are the holders... the key to everything – her life, his awareness.

Evil! Has a way of covering the light with dark... Is able to find out before good... and now... It is searching for what it lost before '_they'_ can find it, and use it to set all things right again...

But at what price must each pay before getting what they want? How far will each go? But at the end, is it; was it... all of it... worth it?

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon... I own nothing, and do not claim to pretend to own anything or any part. So please, DO NOT SUE!!

**Genre:** Everything... Romance, Humour, Drama, Mystery, Supernatural, Fantasy, Tragedy, and maybe something else... but they are the main ones... haha... :)

**Rating:** So far M. If I do decide to write something outside that rating, I will mention something in advance since chapters are going to be, hopefully, planned in advanced.

**Chapter 4:** The Haunting Past: Pt. One

_**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**_

**Previously**: Serena is faced with a problem. A very big problem, with no answer. There are also people coming back into play in her life that she thought she had ran away from… but you can never run away from your problems.

_**+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+**_

"Mummy, what is happening?" she asked her mother as she snuggled more into the warmth. "Where is father?" she shivered.

The Queen held her daughter for a moment. Thankfully there were alone in the cell they were in, but it was too dark for Serenity to see properly. The Queen on the other hand could see perfectly clear. It was in their blood to have 'power'. Unfortunately, due to the Moons nature, Serenity was not old enough to harness or awake her powers. "You are not silly, little on… but this is a scary time… I thought it wouldn't happen until years… but not even I can predict time."

"Mother?" Serenity held more tightly to her mother; more so for reassurance. "I can handle it. You have brought me up to be strong—"

"And for that I am so sorry. You should, like any other person had, the opportunity to live life as a kid… but I brought you up too fast… but for that, what I tell you next, you must heed and promise me you'll try!"

Serenity nodded ferociously, "yes."

"Father is dead. The bad people I told you about, like the ones in the fairytales I read to you each night, they have captured us… father died protecting us… and I will die to protect you, which is why I give you this," she reached around her neck and pulled of her necklace, placing it around Serenity's neck.

"Mum…" Serenity questioned in a low voice.

"My necklace you always wanted… I want you to take good care of it. Around it is also our family's crest ring, so you will always have proof that you belong to the Royal Moon family… but inside the locket is a piece of paper. In there is a location of a man… if you do succeed to escape here, I want you to go there!"

"What about you?"

"Do not look, or come back for me! I want you to go straight there! I will do everything in my power to set you free… but this man will look after you until you have awakened your powers, and he will teach you as much as he can. But there will be more hard times! These people will stop at nothing to have you Serenity!"

"Why? Why?" Serenity stressed. "Why did they do all this?" small streams of tears came cascading down her delicate little cheeks.

"Serenity, listen to me."

Serenity tried to look at her mother in the darkness.

"You are a very special person! You hold the most precious thing in our galaxy! Therefore you are gifted with the most extraordinary powers. But as you grow up, you will learn that you will have to disguise yourself." She could feel serenity shaking, "But my darling, you must be strong! For everyone's sake, so one day you shall return to the crown and rule like you were meant to."

"And what of Earth? Endymion?" Serenity quickly blurted out.

A small smile graced the Queens lips at such a dark time, "they are safe, and you need not fear Endymion marrying someone else. You two have a connection, and as long as he can feel your life force alive, he will do everything in his power to find you. But he will not be the only one trying to find you… "

"Mother…"

"Hush now my daughter… everything will be fine," she tried to reassure Serenity, "just remember everything I have told you… and never look back."

"What do you mean mother?"

The Queen looked down at her daughter, "just run… run like there is no tomorrow… never look back! Never give up. Just run, run straight for your life… and run to the man inside the locket, at all costs you have to get to him. Do not stop, do not talk to anyone! Trust your instincts! You are gifted my daughter, and any one who recognises will do anything to have you for themselves."

"But _why_ mummy?" Serenity had a slight gaze over her eyes. It was such an emotional time, and she didn't understand anything. She couldn't help but cry. But her mother told her to be strong…

"Because you are special my dear," another eerie voice broke through the darkness. It was feminine, and had a high pitched squeak to it.

"Agrat-Bat-Mahlaht," the Queen spoke with such hatred and anger to her tone. Serenity grabbed more tightly onto her mother. The Queen then wrapped her arms around her daughter.

The unknown voice, which must have belonged to Agrat-Bat-Mahlaht; Serenity decided upon since she couldn't see within the dark, laughed a high pitched glass breaking squeaky tone. "Now, now, don't look at me like that. It could be worst. I could have you held captive in a darker, scarier place… and I do not want little Serenity here harmed… too much," she laughed again.

"Just let her go," the Queen held her voice strong, "you have me, you killed my husband… what could you possibly want with Serenity!"

"Oh Hush!" the woman yelled, taking a few steps toward the cell, "You know exactly what I want from Serenity! And until she is old enough, I will get it. So even if I _have_ to wait a couple more years, it will be worth it… because I will no longer have to go chasing for it… I practically have it with in my reaches!" she laughed again.

"You will never get it! With all my might I will make sure you never get it!" the Queen spat. Serenity sat shaking in her mothers lap.

"And what are you going to do? You have no more strength left… this place is made out of dranium rock, draining your magic from you every second you are inside it's wall…"

The Queen just glared at her. Serenity could feel her mother's mood, but it was not scared; this woman's threats had no effect on her mother. And if anything, she knew her mother must have a plan or something to feel so confident… that was one thing she knew and understood about her mother. She always had a plan, and she never gave up. And no matter what, she would protect anything that meant anything to her as long as she was alive.

"Now, now! Do you want dinner tonight or what?" the Queen continued to glare at the opposing woman, "fine, be like that!" and with that the woman stormed off.

When the footsteps of the heels clicking on the floor by the mysterious woman were no longer heard, and the room was rendered silent, Serenity pulled her head from her mother's chest and tried to look at her, "what is that woman talking about? What is it that I have?"

"Hush, my darling."

"But mamma?"

"Within time you will learn… but right now you need to stay ignorant. And before I loose everything, I need you to listen to me carefully."

Serenity again tried to look at her mother.

"She will not be back until another two hours, so this is the perfect time for me to use any last magic I have to let you escape."

Serenity automatically grabbed tighter on her mother.

"It's alright. But I need you to be strong, to remember everything I have told you, and to not look back!" A small tear splashed upon Serenity's cheek and instantly she hugged her mother. Although the room was much to dark for her to see around in, she and her mother shared a very sacred bond, a mother and daughter bond; and this let Serenity know exactly what her mother was feeling; that she had no choice but to send Serenity far away from this place for her own safety, and for the future of the moon.

The Queen then took Serenity off her lap and sat her down on a large open area of the room they were in. "Now sit, and do not worry my daughter," the Queen whispered.

Serenity sat shaking on the ground as she felt her mother leaving her, "mum," she cried in a low whisper, "I don't want to be alone."

"Hush my darling," there was a moment of silence; "I am sending you to Earth; far, far away from here. By the time someone notices you're gone, you'll be far away and hard to find. But once you reach Earth, you will have to rely on your instincts to stay safe. Where I will be landing you, you will have to head north east to the mountains, but just out side, more the east; there will be a forest. Within it you will find the man inside the locket… but follow the instructions carefully! For the forest of the east plays and you can easily get lost."

"Okay, I'll try my best mamma," Serenity gave a small whisper. Her whole body was shaking, and she tried to keep her tears in as she felt her mother moving around the room.

After the Queen was satisfied that Serenity understood what she was to do, she pulled out a small coloured clay rock and started to draw a circle around Serenity. On six points of the circle she draw the letters for each _elemanti_ (element); _Legno_ (Wood), _Fuoco _(Fire), _Terra _(Earth), _Metallo _(Metal), _Acqua _(Water), _Aria _(Air) and _Spirito _(Spirit). Along with that, she drew the coordinates for each of the elements, as well as lines that separated them. Once she had quickly drawn them, she stood back and made sure everything was right. Once she was happy with the placement, she placed an extra mark at the degree of which she wanted Serenity to land, and placed the element that connoted that direction. She then threw the clay rock away and sat directly in front of Serenity; not on any of the lines, but at the far side of the room where the wall was. Once settled, she could feel the mood shifting; the air in the room became stale and thin; then it became thick and the room than begun to feel as if it were getting smaller.

Serenity could hear soft murmurs coming from her mother. After a moment of trying to understand what her mother was saying, she found that whatever he mother had drawn around her was beginning to glow a vibrant white. But the one character that was set outside the circle was beginning to glow an eerie purple colour. By the time she realised what was happening, the light shot up round her and a haze begun to fill the space. Just as she made out her mothers silhouette through the haze, she saw her mother took one last breath, and her whole body fell to the ground. It was at that moment when everything went silent, and the only thingy Serenity could hear was the sound her mother's body made when it hit the ground. Before she could even react by screaming, her whole vision begun to spin and her surrounding turned, and changed into something more then just a dark dungeon.

When everything settled, and the dust and smoke dissipated, she was left kneeling in a pile of mud just off a dirt road that was through a marshland, _'what is this brown gooey muddy stuff?'_ she thought to her self as she pulled herself out of the ditch. It was at that moment she felt a jolting twist in her gut that made her fall down from the sudden pain, _'argh! This pain!! What is happening?'_ She was now lying on her back in the mud, and just as she hit the ground she heard a group travellers ride past on their horse, completely missing her in the ditch of mud, _'so many people travel in a group together in such a time like this?'_ she questioned herself as she heard the trotting of the horses quiet. She continued to feel the knots in her gut until the horse's galops were no longer heard. They then dissipated into faint twists, _'move! Move… go!'_ her mind was telling her. And by sheer will power, she got up and started walking north east along the past that she landed near.

Her mind was scattered with thoughts of her mother; the moment when everything went silent and the only thing she heard was a sharp intake of breath and the collapse of her body falling to the floor. The hole that was now placed in her heart kept getting bigger and bigger as she continued to loose everything around her. She had come from the highest royal family, and in one night after a great banquet, she lost her parents, friends, her home… and now she was left to fend for herself. Told to find someone without help… on her own. A mere eight year old to fend for herself… with only the thoughts of her mother… her own body moving on its own through will power to live, and survive. It was what her mother wanted her to do, and as a princess, it was her duty to follow her parents wishes… and it was her mother's wish for her to live… to find a man and live… and so she forced herself to take upon her duty's and fulfil this simple, last command from her mother.

It had already been hours since she begun her journey, and day break was already beginning to happen. _'I wonder if that evil lady has discovered me gone… mother?'_ Serenity thought as she continued to run along the ditch between the road and marshland. Already, twice, she had fallen over by the force and pain of the knots in her stomach. '_Instincts… instincts_… _it must be the instincts mamma talked about!'_ she thought each time they happened. And it made sense. It warned her that people where coming, that she was not alone… she also noticed that the pain varied. The excruciating pain that made her collapse to the ground always happened when people… or what appeared to be people, where in a close proximity to her; and would always hold until they were miles gone. There was also a less harsh, looser knot in her gut when an animal from the marshlands noticed her. So after experiencing these different feelings, she came to the conclusion that the more it hurt, the more dangerous something was that was close to her; and the less pain meant something that was not considered a threat was close. But she also thought it very annoying, because each time she was covered with mud… and by which time her silvery white hair, fair skin, and her sleeping attire covered in mud; making everything an icky brown colour. _'At least no one will notice who I am straight away,' _she noticed, because she did not recognise herself.

Taking in all of this new found knowledge Serenity stated to hate her current position more and more. She also came to the conclusion that she hated being on Earth. It was so terribly different from the Moon, and nothing was familiar to her. Although her mother bought a tutor from Earth to the Moon to teach her about the Earth, she never took any of it about it was a strange place to her. But Serenity now understood some of the reactions of the Earthlings that came to the Moon to visit. They were unfamiliar to the surroundings of the Moon and felt lost; the same as what she felt now. _'But I must continue,'_ she thought to herself as she treaded through the grass between the roadway and marshlands.

Serenity had been travelling the direction her mother told her to since she landed, and now the sun was right above her. She had been travelling for hours and she could finally see the mountain range her mother must have been talking about. She was currently on a high peak herself, and just to the east she could also see the forest her mother talked about; '_closer then I thought_,' she sighed happily, '_but I still have another days travel to get there,_' she sadly noted. But since she was scared to rest, she cut the time down by continuing to force herself to walk; ignoring the blisters she was forming. Taking in a huge breath she continued on her journey. She didn't stop once; unless of course she was forced to the ground by the knots in her guts. But apart from that she continued through; never taking a rest, nor sleeping. She was on a mission to get to this man, and her mother said people would be after her, so she figured the sooner she was there, the sooner she would be safe.

Once night was falling a wave of shock and horror crept over Serenity. So much had happened to her when it was night… the darkness came out and played… toiling with her. Even now she could feel the light brushes of the cool night air playing against her skin, making the already hard mud against her skin harder by irritating her soft skin. With a sharp intake of breath she rigidly brought her hands into sight and looked with sadness in her heart, her hands shaking. She was royalty… and now she was covered in mud like a commoner. '_I want to go home… I want this all to be a bad dream… I want wake up!_'

'_Little one cannot… this is real… you cannot go back… must go forwards…_' the words were as soft as whispers… but Serenity felt the air around her move. Lightly lifting her heavy bundle of muddy hair around.

Serenity's body jerked stiff, "who's there?!" she asked in a quiet whisper. Too scared to yell in case it was dangerious. '_But the knots in my stomach… their… gone?_' she noted as she looked around her.

'_We mean you no harm… you are too young and weak to see us… but we are here to guide our princess to safety…._' The sounds quietened in the distance.

"How… how do you know who I am?"

'_Because… we are with you always… we are one… You are our mother now…'_ the voices continued to come forwards and back. As if who ever were speaking, were moving around.

"What do you mean your mother? One? WHO are you all? Where are you?!" Serenity was feeling more scared and agitated. She was afraid… but her body showed no warning that they meant any harm to her.

'_Do not feel scared little one…_' a soft feminine voice came as a soft wave of air brushed her left cheek.

'_You are now our saviour… commands us at your will… we will protect you…_' a heavy male voice spoke.

"What are you?" Serenity asked in a more confident voice; trying to look around her, but finding nothing.

'_We are your nature… once you find yourself… you will find us…_' the voices replied.

'_But do now be scared of us… we are here to lead you to you destination… at all costs we must protect you…_'

"My destination? What do you know of it?"

'_We know everything… we are part of you…_' the voices faded, '_now continue... we shall be here…'_

"What… wait…" but there was no reply. It was silent, and the air felt like it was pushing her. Sighing she continued her journey through the night. But since it was dark she found it hard to see; but it wasn't until she thought it that a heap of glow bugs flew towards her and lit the path ahead of her. _'What is this?'_ she thought to herself. She pulled her self to a stop and looked with a curious eye.

'_You needed help… and it is our duty to help you…_'

"So when you say you are my nature… and I am you mother… you mean… I am… in some sense… Mother nature? But that doesn't make sense… I'm an eight year old… a mere Moon Princess."

'_High Princess of this Galaxy… you hold power over everything in your domain… you command us… and we obey…_'

"But I am so young… can't there be a mistake… someone else?"

'_No… you are the last in your family…_' they all said.

'_Which is why we must protect you at all costs…_' a male voice spoke up.

'_For if you die… everything else does… we are one… connected_.'

Serenity let her head fall, '_Mother…'_ she thought to herself with sadness as the words from the unknown came to her. She was the last, which meant her mother was dead. Everyone she knew and loved were dead or somewhere far far away trying to survive.

Taking yet another deep breath, she forwarded herself on her journey, with the glow bugs keeping up with her, lighting her path ahead. She continued through, never letting sleep get to her. But as the sun begun to rise she noticed the glow bugs leaving, and a gust of wind pushed her on.

Once the sun was half over the horizon, she could see the forest was at least a mile away, '_not long now…_' she thought as she quickened her foot steps. As she came to the foot of the forest, she felt the knots in her stomach let her know they were there; ready and on guard. Taking a step in she felt like she was in a more confined space; like the air around her came closer to her to create a barrier.

'_We shall protect you mother…_' she felt the air move around her in a soft gentle manner.

With a small nod she continued into the forest. Her mother had warned her about the forest liking to play… so she stayed on her guard. Making her way deeper into the forest she understood why. It was like the forest itself was alive; she knew she was going in circles… that the trees moved themselves to resemble a different path, but she knew better. One thing she knew she had was a good sense of direction, and she believed the trees were keeping her from heading in a North East direction.

Pulling to a stop she took a breath in and tried to sound strong and confident, "Why will you not let me pass through that direction?" she demanded to know.

She felt a small tremble from the earth under her move, "we keep guard… know nothing of you… why are you in our domain!" more whispers came in deep voices.

"I am… searching for… someone," she paused, considering her words, "now let me pass."

The earth again moved under her feet and the trees moved to reveal a man standing in the direction she wanted. Taking in his appearance and the light lightness of her knots she took a stance and held her position.

"Who are you little girl," the man demanded in a rough tone. "Who is this someone you're looking for?"

Serenity just looked at him and reached towards her neck were her mothers necklace laid. But as she drew it out from under her top, the air around her moved in joy, pushing behind her towards the man.

Once the mans eyes met the necklaces beauty he took a sharp breath in, "forgive me highness," he quickly bowed, "but you must come with me, away from seeing eyes," he quickly grabbed her and made her follow him. They were running, and each time Serenity looked behind her she noticed the trees moving in place of them… covering their tracks. "What is with the trees?" she asked, but there was no rely. The man continued to run, leading her deeper into the forest.

Eventually they came to a stop at an entrance into a cave. The man pressed a hand on the stone and chanted something. He then took Serenity again and led her through the cave. She half expected it to be dark, but the quartz stones that were on the ceiling glowed a dull light, enough to light their path.

When they came to another stop Serenity noticed she was puffing and feeling quiet woozy. It was at that moment she realised it had been awhile since she last ate, or drunk… or even rested. She watched the man press his hand again on the rock, making the quartz stones dull completely and open a small passive way. "Go down," he motioned towards the opening.

Serenity looked at him, "it's safe; I will not harm you… I am sure you can feel that." Turing her glance back at the opening she continued down. She noticed it was like a small tunnel, and at the end there was a light. She pushed forwards to wards the light. When she reached it she saw there was a room. It had a table, chairs, benches, rugs… everything. She even noticed there was a couple of doors and a doorway that lead somewhere else. Taking a few steps in she realised this was like a little cottage actually built inside a mountain cave. As she continued to scan the room she noticed a woman cooking something at what looked like a stove.

Stiffening again, the sharp intake of air made the woman alert. As she turned towards the noise she too stiffened at the sight. "Oh my," she said in a faint voice.

Serenity noticed the woman's eyes laid behind her. "Oh my!" she said again in a more urgent manner, quickly bowing.

The man behind Serenity led her to a chair at the table. Serenity couldn't say anything, she was still in shock.

"This is my wife Odette," he motioned towards the woman, "and I am Jean-Bob," he bowed again in respect. "And you High Princess should not be here."

Serenity's eye's widened, "but mama told me to some to you… that I had to find you… she… she… her and daddy are…" tears broke down her face.

"Shhh," the woman came closer, "dear," she spoke to her husband, "look after dinner, I shall wash all this mud of her." She then looked back at Serenity, "come this way my dear," she smiled.

Serenity followed the woman through the doorway she noticed and saw that it opened up to a small family room with more closed doors and a hallway. The woman continued to down the hall way and paused at a door. She pushed it open and Serenity noticed it was a bathroom. It was a mystery to her how such a place was created in a mountain cave. The bathroom was like a normal she knew. Tiled floors with a bench that had a sink, and a bath in the centre of the room. The woman kneeled next to the bath and turned the taps on.

"Come," the woman said to Serenity once the water was read, "let us wash all this mud off of you."

Serenity walked towards the woman and let her undress her. She then hoped into the water and let the woman bathe her. "Thank-you," Serenity managed to say as she got her hair washed.

"Do not thank me dear… it is my pleasure…" she said between gasp of awe as Serenity's Silver hair became visible as the mud washed out. "You are truly her," she awed.

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked in a confused voice.

"Only the Royal Moon family has such fair skin, and gorgeous silver hair… I did not doubt at seeing you're eyes… but this... this is pure disbelief… it's just saddening to know what has happened to the last of your family," she spoke in a sorrowful voice.

Serenity felt her heart sink at hearing the woman's sad voice hold despair. "What will happened know? To the Moon and the Galaxy?" Serneity asked in a soft voice.

"Hush dear. You must be hungry and tired. We'll finish up here; get you something to eat, and a nice bed to sleep in. Then tomorrow we shall talk. But for now, rest."

Serenity nodded and let the woman finish washing her. "Since I did not expect you, you will have to make do with some of these bigger clothes until I make you some," the woman said as she produced a large white tee shirt that must have belonged to her. It fitted serenity like a dress, though it was baggy.

Once she stepped out of the bathroom and followed the woman back into the Kitchen she saw the woman talk to her husband in a hushed tone. The man turned towards Serenity and motioned to the table, "sit."

Serenity did as she told and watched the man sit opposite her. "I guess I know why you are here, and why you mother chose me for your refuge. But before anything else, you will have to learn all the basic stuff I can teach you… then once you are at 10 years old, I shall teach you about your magic… then once you have controlled it, I shall teach you other stuff outside of this cave."

"What do you mean? And why cannot I leave until then?"

"Because at 10 you shall awaken your powers; at which time you need to know how to control them. And once you have, you can disguise yourself. Once you have successfully managed to hold a disguise for a day, I shall train you in the forest."

"Why must I disguise myself?"

"Because with what has happened, too many people will know learn you are somewhere in hiding and many people will know what you look like… and plus… since you are the last, you are the holder. So you must learn to disguise yourself from others in order for your own protection and safety."

"The holder?" Serenity asked. Even he knew something of what was inside her. But what?

"The holder of the most powerful force in this Galaxy. But I cannot say more. You are too young to learn about it… and it is best you stay ignorant of it for now."

Serenity was going to something else, but Odette, the man's wife had brought bowls of stew down to the table in front of her and Jean-Bob. "Eat," she said as she placed them along with a spoon. She then came back with a glass of water, and her own food. They sat at the table eating in silence. It was different for Serenity since she was accustomed to banquets and large parties.

"You must be tired," Odette spoke once they were finished dinner, "would you like to rest now?" she asked.

Serenity nodded her head, "yes please. And thank-you for your hospitality."

"Say nothing of it," Jean-Bob replied, "I am in your families debt, so I am happy to pay my respects for their help buy helping you."

Serenity gave him a confused look, but said nothing. She followed the woman down the hall to another room that had a bed, wardrobe and vanity in it. "Sorry it is plain, but once you are settled you may decorate," she smiled as she pulled the beds covers down.

Serenity made her way to the bed and climbed in. The woman then pulled the covers over her and tucked them in. "Good Highness… sleep well…" she bowed and left the room.

Serenity felt sleep wash over her, but could not set her mind free of thoughts. There were too many questions she wanted to know… but each question made her more tired, until her eyes gave way and shut of everything around her; settling her into a world or slumber.

_**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**_

Serena woke shaking in bed breathing heavily. _'Another dream,_' she thought as she looked around the room she was in. It was then she remembered she was with Seiya, Yaten and Taiki in their house. '_I have business tomorrow, I need to sleep!'_ she tried to get back to sleep, but she couldn't.

"Luna? Luna?" she whispered quietly, waiting for some sort of sign.

Within moments there was a might knock at her window and a gust of wind blow in; although the window remained shut.

'_What is it princess?_' a feminine voice spoke; the air around the room moving with lightly around.

"I'm… I had another dream about my past…"

'_Oh princess… it is a sign… something is coming closer…_'

"What is? Who is?"

'_I do not know… but please do not worry too much… I still feel it is far away… sleep…_'

"Can you play me a tune?"

There was a small giggle in the wind, but then it begun to hum, '_you are far too old for this… but as you command._' With that the air because alive and a lullaby like hum begun. Within no time Serena was back to sleep.

_**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**_

**)(: **_**Dictionary, Reference, Guide**_** :)( **

_**Chapter 3 dictionary:**_

. Dryads . Bogie's . Doppelganger . Astrate . Agrat-Bat-Mahlaht .

_**Dranium rock:**_ Is like stone, but only it is hard and solid like marble, and sucks magical powers out of any magical creature. Since the rock comes straight from hell, it has null effect on any creatures that come from the underworld.

_**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**_

**Chapter Posted**: 28th April 2007

**A/N**: sorry for the long wait… but I did warn you all. School comes first… and since it's my last year I have, HAVE to do my best… but will the half hours I had here, and there, I compiled this chapter… and I even tried my best to edit it… but again, I have no time to search for a beta… so yes… please don't kill me too much… hehe :P I DID TRY!

And now for the bad news… well half bad… it won't be as long till next chapt… BUT! After that one.. it may be awhile.. not like this… a month... but shorter. Lol… I have this huge Business assignment which demands A LOT of attention… so yeah.

Leigh :)


End file.
